The Morning After
by Android-2217
Summary: "His loins burned once again as he touched Goku, moving his hands down to his chest, hearing the man take a deep breath. The younger Saiyan's chest moved up and he gasped a little, one of the Prince's fingers grazing over a pink nipple, causing Vegeta to freeze slightly..." Written for one of my favorite artists. uke!Gokuxseme!Vegeta YAOI!


This was written for one of my favorite artists named Rutobuka. You can find her on Tumblr and pixiv under that name. I love all of her art and got inspiration from one of her pictures to do this. This is nothing but smut, so if you're looking for a plot and deep emotional reactions, this ain't it.

Warnings: Sex, sex, sex. References to alcohol.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT or the characters involved.

* * *

**The Morning After**

The sheets lay in a twisted mess as a soft rumble of thunder resonated throughout the area. Rain knocked on the windows of the large Capsule Corp home, pitter-pattering a soft alarm for those sleeping inside. It was dark and perfectly cold in the room of a proud royal Saiyan with hair like a black flame, two figures laying with their limbs tangled together.

Another louder boom of early morning thunder startled one of the snoozing figures, the owner of the cold, dark bedroom sitting up suddenly. His intense onyx eyes looked around the room and focused on the large French doors that led outside to his balcony, focusing on the black clouds and the cracks of lightning in the distance. The room lit up from another flash, causing the Saiyan Prince to blink and rub his eyes. His compact muscular body stretched out as he yawned, growling a little in his throat and he huffed, looking down to the side to see his new bedmate.

"Oh…"

Though the dark room left little light for clear vision, it was obvious who was in Vegeta's bed this morning. It was hard to miss that wild unmanageable silky black hair with bangs that hung just above a pair of round ebony eyes. The Prince's dark eyes scanned the pale and smooth facial features of the sleeping man, sudden memories of last night's surprising actions flooding his mind. Those full pouty lips gasping for him, eyelashes hiding an uncharacteristic shyness, cheeks stained red from arousal and alcohol, a large and spectacular body arching at every caress it received, so hot to the touch…

Vegeta growled, feeling his loins constrict and burn. If he had a tail, he knew it would be frizzed out and thumping against the mattress in excitement. He reached over and grabbed the sheet that was pulled up to his bedmate's shoulder, pulling it down as gently as he could, wanting to get a peak at the porcelain skin again.

As the sheet came down, the low lighting in the dark bedroom gave sexy shadows to the curves of Goku's muscles, his large chest moving up and down in a soft display of sleep. Vegeta's onyx orbs ate up the sight of his counterpart, seeing the pale skin marred by imperfections he made with his teeth, small bruises forming here and there caused by the Prince's overzealous sucking. He lifted the sheet some more to check out the man below his waist, seeing the bite marks on his muscular hips and the flaccid, anaconda of a cock lay against his leg, making Vegeta blush deeper. He put the sheet back against Goku's lower half and laid on his side, his head propped up on his hand, looking at the man up and down again. His hand reached over and he stroked the perfect pale face, moving his hand down to glide his calloused fingers down his neck.

His loins burned once again as he touched Goku, moving his hands down to his chest, hearing the man take a deep breath. The younger Saiyan's chest moved up and he gasped a little, one of the Prince's fingers grazing over a pink nipple, causing Vegeta to freeze slightly. As soon as Goku settled back down, he went back at his slight stimulation. He didn't want to wake the man, but there was no way he was going to pass up an opportunity to play with him a little. He moved his finger around more on the pink bud, feeling it get hard under his movements. Vegeta licked his lips from how Goku's sleeping body was reacting to him, moving both of his fingers on the younger Saiyan's nipples, pinching them lightly and pulling them back and forth. A slight moan came out of Goku's mouth and Vegeta glanced down to realize a large tent under the blankets had formed between his bedmate's legs, making the Prince smirk.

Vegeta leaned down and placed his lips against Goku's neck, kissing the muscle that attached to his collarbone. His mouth moved up and down Goku's neck while one of his hands slid down the mountains of muscle that the low-class Saiyan was graced with until it disappeared under the sheets. A guttural sound came from Goku's throat as a calloused, firm hand gripped onto his hard meat, causing the lips against his neck to smirk. Vegeta opened his mouth and started grazing his teeth against the cord of muscle under Goku's ear, feeling the man shiver under him.

"Mmmm…. Ve.. geta…."

The Prince heard his name being moaned from Goku's mouth and he pulled his mouth away from the man's neck, smirking down at the blushing, half asleep 3rd class Saiyan. Goku's face was flushed with arousal and his breathing was slightly erratic from panting, making the smirk on Vegeta's face widen, moving his calloused hand up and down on the hard dick between Goku's legs. The younger Saiyan's hips started moving up and down and his darks eyes started to flutter open, looking at the Prince with glassy desire. Vegeta's hand slowed down on the massive erection that he had been stroking, seeing that Goku was finally waking up.

"Good morning…" Vegeta grinned down at Goku, his hand slowly moving up to grasp onto the head of his cock, giving it a light squeeze that made the man gasp.

"Ahh-hh..! G-… Good morning…!" Goku gasped again as the head of his cock was squeezed and a rough thumb rubbed the very tip, something sticky already coating the finger that teased him.

"Do you remember anything from last night…?" Vegeta asked, his voice deep with lust as he moved his hand down Goku's shaft and grasped him at the base.

Goku groaned and bucked his hips up a little, the Prince torturing him as his dick throbbed. How Vegeta expected him to remember last night in this state was beyond him. "U-uhh…. I… remember… Bulma's party.. and… a lot of alcohol… Then.. I remember… stumbling in here with you… Ohhhh…!" He let out a loud moan as Vegeta started stroking him firmly again.

The Prince tossed the covers off of the man to expose his naked body, seeing bites and scratches and slight bruising on the pale body, small sexy reminders of the night they shared together. The smaller man crawled over his body and nestled between his legs, leaning down to start moving his lips against the broad chest of his rival, his hand never leaving the large erection between Goku's legs. Goku shivered under Vegeta and was completely at his mercy as a pair of hot lips that traveled down his chest and skimmed over his rock hard abs. "V-Ve… geta…" Goku whimpered, feeling the lips press against his hipbone and move closer to his engorged meat.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta answered back and smirked, holding Goku's cock firmly as he wrapped his lips around the leaking head.

A pleasurable moan left Goku's mouth and he arched his back, gripping onto the sheets that were twisted around them. Vegeta's tongue ran along the underside of his cock, skillfully stimulating the vein as he swallowed him down. The younger Saiyan sat up and gasped as he felt the back of his head slide against Vegeta's throat, staring down at the Prince, watching him move his head up and down.

"Nnnn… Vegeta… Th-That's… good…" Goku whimpered, feeling Vegeta's strong mouth suck on his erection, making him shiver and grip onto the man's flame-like hair. He fell back onto the bed and moaned some more, Vegeta's mouth moving faster and sucking harder on his cock. "Ah..! Vegeta..!"

Vegeta's hand went lower between Goku's legs, spreading them open and started to sensually rub his wet, puckered entrance, all the while still sucking on the cock in his mouth. Goku whined and gasped, the stimulation around the sweet ring of muscle feeling so good, moving his hips around in a display of wanting more. Vegeta didn't need to be told what Goku wanted, slipping in two of his thick fingers into the man's tight heat. The younger Saiyan winced from the intrusion, the sensation still a little new and odd to him, but the unbelievable pleasure he felt from Vegeta's tongue rolling around the head of his cock made all the discomfort go away. Vegeta's arm slowly started moving back and forth when he felt Goku relax under his movements, his fingers thrusting in and out of the man.

Suddenly Goku arched his back and let out a pleasurable squeal, his voice pitching higher than usual as his entire body was rocked with immense pleasure, Vegeta's fingers hitting something inside of him that had awakened new sexual pleasure to him last night. The sound of his pleased shout made Vegeta continue to move his fingers in and out of the man with skilled force, making sure to rub against his prostate with each thrust.

"Oh! Ahhh.. Ve-Ve..geta! I… I'm gonna… AHH!" Goku arched his back as Vegeta's 2 thick fingers mercilessly pounded against his prostate, bucking his hips up and holding onto the Prince's hair as he suddenly spurted hot white cum into Vegeta's mouth and down his throat. His teeth were clenched tightly while his body burned with arousal. His orgasm intense and made his world spin, feeling Vegeta pump his cock up and down to greedily get out as much of his pearly cum as he could, the thought of that making a shiver run down his spine.

Black spots danced around Goku's vision as he tried to blink it away, swimming in a sea of pleasure and satisfaction, his muscles warm and tingly. When he finally was able to get his vision back, he opened his eyes to see Vegeta looking down at him with a smirk on his face and his cum around his mouth slightly. The Prince was straddling his large muscular hips and he could feel something pressing against his thigh. "Th-that… that was amazing, Vegeta…" Goku panted, his mind blown from the pleasure he experienced with the older man, squirming under that hot look he had on his face.

"It's not over yet, Kakarot…"

END?


End file.
